Doesn't really matter
by dragonStarr
Summary: Sakura is kidnapped by Syaoran and his gang of 'Wolves', to find out where Touya, leader of the opposing 'Dragons' is hiding. Sakura hates her captors, or does she?
1. Prolougue

Doesn't really matter  
  
Prologue.  
  
A young man of about 25 years of age got up and paced around his spacious office impatiently. He was tired of waiting, of playing this game of cat and mouse, and he wanted it to come to an end. He had messy chestnut coloured hair that fell into his fierce amber eyes. He paced around for almost 15 minutes trying to vent out his fustration, but it was no use. He punched the wall savagely, but it only left a dent in the wall, and him with a sore was that was a little bloodly.  
  
"Well, Syoaran, I don't think that the wall is going to give you any answers so you can stop abusing it." said a calm voice at the door to his office. He turned to see his second in command, another yound man about his age with navy blue hair and mysterious dark eyes which now held an ammused expression.  
  
Syoaran glared and asked coldly "Would it really hurt to knock first Eriol?"  
  
Eriol merely walked over to the desk and sat down, a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. "Well?" he asked as Syoaran continued to glare.  
  
"Well what? I thought you to come back when you found out where he was. I don't see him, and I doubt he's dead in your trunk am I right?"  
  
"You know, you should be more polite. That attitude just doesn't really work for someone like-"  
  
"Eriol, cut to the chase! I know you have something important to tell me so spit in out! If not, get out!" he snapped and turned to stare out his large floor length window. Tokyo at night was a breataking view, especially from his office. If he had been looking at Eriol however, he would have noticed that Eriol's smile grew into more of a smirk.  
  
"Remember when he first disappeared you told me to check up on relatives and we got nothing?"  
  
"Yeah? I did the check myself and he had none. What are you trying to get at?"  
  
Again Eriol smirk grew larger.  
  
"It seems that somebody has slipped through the cracks"  
  
Syoaran wheeled around to face his best friend with a shocked expression.  
  
"You mean he has - "  
  
Eriol nodded " He has a sister"  
  
A cold smile began to appear on Syoaran's face.  
  
"I think that we've just found our missing link."  
  
Eriol's smiled faultered. "What are you planning on doing?"  
  
Syoaran walked over and picked up the gun on his desk. He ran his fingers over it's smooth black surface, stopping at the engraving of a wolf.  
  
He looked up at Eriol and answered without emotion.  
  
"Whatever is neccesary." 


	2. The Plan

Chapter 1 The Plan  
  
"Sakura! Come on! It's almost your turn!"  
  
"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" a girl that was looked about 20 stumbled out of one of the many dressing room, hopping on one foot while putting on a high heels. She was wearing a one shouldered mini sundress. A built in pink belt acented her slim waist, and the hem, which was a few inches above her knee showed off her long toned legs. She ran to the nearest mirror and hastily put some rhinestone studded clips in her light brown hair. She put on some sheer pink lip gloss and black mascara to bring out her deep emerald eyes. She stole one last look in the mirror before running up the stairs to the entrance of the runway.  
  
"Okay I'm here. Please tell me I'm not too late."  
  
Her agent laughed "Well Sakura, I must say that you're getting better. You're up next. Ahh, here comes Melissa." he indicated the model that just came off the runway. Sakura smiled at her, but she just stared coldly back .  
  
Sakura ignored it, and plastered a bright smile on her face before stepping onto the runway. Immediately hundreds of flashes went off around her. It made her a little uncomfortable, but she was used to it. She walked confidently down the runway, and anybody could tell that she had been doing this for years. As she reached the end of the runway, she smiled flirtagiously and blew the audience a kiss. The photographers went crazy, and flashes went off more wildly. As she was about to go behind the curtain, she gave the audience one last wink before disappearing.  
  
The audience was always large, and it was nearly impposible to tell who belonged there or not. However, there were two figures who sat near the front who stood out. They were both gorgeous with long black hair, and but one had crimson eyes while the other had gentle amethyst eyes. They were both dressed in leather, and favored black, while those around them were clad in pastel colours. The conversed quietly between them while everybody else was transfixed on the model walking up and down the runway.  
  
"Was that her? In the white dress?"  
  
"Yeah I think so. Wow, she was gorgeous."  
  
"Uh-huh. She knows how to work the audience too. I think the guys are going to find it a little hard to concentrate with her around, won't they?"  
  
"Probably, I really don't care what happens as long as she keeps away from Adam. If she doesn't I don't care what Syaoran says, I'll kill her myself."  
  
"Don't you think that'll you're being a little overposesive Meilin?" The girl with amethyst eyes smirked.  
  
"I don't think so. You'd do the same if in Eriol's case."  
  
"I guess so. Anyhow, are we taking her tonight?"  
  
"No. I think Syaoran wants him and the guys to capture her himself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. It must be he doesn't trust us." the girl with crimson eyes spat out her last sentence."  
  
"We could handle her. I mean she's a innocent and weak as they come."  
  
They looked back at the runway, and Sakura was once more walking down it with a big smile. She was now were very short red satin shorts with a pink and red striped capped t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail.  
  
"Yeah, she's looks pretty weak, but I don't understand how she and Touya can be that different. Who knows, maybe looks can be decieving."  
  
"Maybe. Lets get outside before the show ends. We should plant that tracking device on her car."  
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
They slipped unnoticed out of the audience and went to the parking lot. When they went to the area that was reserved for the models they faced a slight dilemma. There were only two vehicles parked in this lot, because there only two models, but the question was which was Sakura's. One was a bright pink Jaguar, the other was a sleek black motorcycle. The girls stared at each other before turning to the vehicles.  
  
"That one" they said in unison, pointing at different vehiles. Meilin, the girl with crimson eyes had pointed to the motorcycle while the other, Tomoyo had pointed to the Jaguar."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Do you really think that she can handle that bike? It's the same one Eriol had, and he had trouble controling it at first."  
  
"Yeah, but do you think that the other model could handle it? I mean I don't think Sakura is that tough, but think about it. Her brother it Touya! The leader of the Dragons! Come on. He had to have taught her something right?"  
  
"I guess you're right, but what if she isn't as tough as you think? Nobody had ever seen her before, she's only known as a model, to the Dragons she pretty much never existed."  
  
"Well it doesn't matter. I have two tracking devices anyway, we'll put one on each."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Meilin suspiciously. "How do you have two tracking devices? Syaoran only gave you one."  
  
Her friend smiled evilly and her crimson eyes danced with mischief. "I'm not telling you how I got it. I was planning on putting it on Adam so I could keep an eye on him, but hey I could always get another one.  
  
Tomoyo just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh Meilin, you re too much."  
  
"You know it girl. Anyway, let's plant these bugs. Then we'll see who's right." They both smirked. People started to come out of the building, so they had to go back to their Mercedes, parked a short distance away.  
  
A few people walked out with smiles on their faces before getting into their car before driving away. A few minutes later, they saw the other girl that was modelling today. She didn't look at all happy as she took out her keys and pressed the button to unlock her car. The Jaguar's lights flashed and both Meilin and Tomoyo could hear a distant click. She got into the car, slammed the door and drove away in a squeal of tires.  
  
Meilin looked at Tomoyo with a smug smile on her face. Tomoyo just glared at her "Shut up"  
  
"I didn't say anything" she responded gleefully. The quickly fell silent as they saw Sakura come out, followed by about a dozen reporters and photographers, a many young men with flowers in their hand that were obviously there for a date. Meilin and Tomoyo both inserted a small device into their ear, enabling them to hear what was being said.  
  
"Sakura how do you - "  
  
"Sakura is there any truth to the rumors about - "  
  
"How did you react knowing that your old high school friend was going to be - "  
  
"Sakura what did u think - "  
  
"Excuse me, but unless you have a death wish or an appointment to talk to me, I suggest you all leave me alone!" she snapped, her emerald eyes blazing.  
  
The reporters all slowly shrank away, while the photographers followed suit,e but snapped as many pictures as they could along the way. They stopped however, after the look that Sakura gave them. When the were gone the suiters all began talking at once, and Meiling and Tomoyo had to stifle their laughter.  
  
"Sakura would you like to have - "  
  
"He's a loser Sakura. Will you go with me to - "  
  
"Sakura they are all boys, you need a man like me!"  
  
"Sakura come on, you know how much I want you! Just give me - "  
  
"Come on, you that I'm - "  
  
Sakura however paid no attention go any of them. She got on her bike and put on a pair of sunglasses, before turing on the engine and reviving it up. She was now wearing dark blue jeans, a tight black tank top, and a close fitting leather jacket.  
  
She looked at all the men in exasperation, and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Sorry, but I am busy until June. Of next year. Excuse me, I have to get home." She looked at all of them in disdain, and they were all in shock. Some were standing in her path and she snapped at them.  
  
"Move, or I'll do it for you!"  
  
They all jumped back in surprise and she sped off into the distance.  
  
In the car, both the girls were a little taken aback at how she had handled the situation. Meilin smiled.  
  
"I like her" she proclaimed. Tomoyo just laughed.  
  
"Yeah, me too, let's just get back. I miss Eriol already."  
  
"You are pathetic!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
They drove away laughing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're back!" Meiling annonced when she and Tomoyo stepped inside of the large mansion which a lot of Wolves lived.  
  
They walked into the living room to find Syoaran on the couch with his laptop, and Adam and Eriol sitting lazily on the various furniture that they had. On the coffee table there were open and half empty pizza boxes and cans of beer lying around.  
  
Tomoyo went and sat down on top of Eriol giggled, as he gave her a kiss, and Meilin went to get a piece of pizza before sitting down beside Adam, who started to play with her hair. Syoaran looked at them quizzingly.  
  
"So? How did it go?"  
  
"It went fine." Meilin answered nonchalantly.  
  
"I see, then explain to me please, why do I have two cars on my radar going in opposite directions?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Oh, we just had a little trouble deciding which vehicle was hers, and so we put one on both."  
  
"My god Meilin! I won't even ask how you got the other tracking device, lord knows how you got your hands on it, but deciding what car it hers? How hard could it be? She's a freaking model, she probably drives like a - "  
  
"Pink Jaguar?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Meilin and Tomoyo both laughed.  
  
"Wrong, my cousin, wrong. She drives the same bike as Eriol. The pink toy was the other model's."  
  
All the guys looked at them with raised eyebrows. Syoaran just scoffed.  
  
"Yeah right" he said coldly.  
  
Meilin was now mad. "Why is it so hard to imagine her being tough?"  
  
"Becuase! I bet she's never been in a fight or anything like that.!"  
  
"You didn't see the way she acted. There's definately more to her then meets the eye!"  
  
"I really doubt that Meilin, and I didn't ask for your opinion!" He was now on his feet yelling at her, but she didn't back down.  
  
"I don't care that you didn't ask me! Don't underestimate her Syoaran, you did with Touya, that's why things went wrong, because you thought that you knew everything, but you don't you just - "  
  
SMACK  
  
He had hit her so hard that it made her head snap to one side, and a large hand print appeared on the side of her face. She looked at him with fire in her eyes and he immediately regretted what he did. He'd never hit her, or Tomoyo before, and he wished that he never would.  
  
"Meilin I didn't mean to - "  
  
She was already walking out of the room. Tomoyo looked like she wanted to follow, but Eriol held on tightly to her.  
  
"Meilin, I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean to! Come on! I'll make it up to you!" That caught her attention. She stopped dead and turned around slowly.  
  
"How?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Uh," he scratched the back of his neck nervously, where the tatoo of a wolf could be clearly seen. "I don't know! What do you want?"  
  
There was a small smile on her lips. "I want to come along on the capture."  
  
Everybody in the room, with the exception Syaoran gasped, however he had no reaction except that his eyes became noticibly colder.  
  
"No" he said quitely and firmly.  
  
She gave him a fierce glare before turning on her heel on walking out again. She stomped up the stair and when she reached her room, she went inside, but not before slamming her door so loudly it shook the house. The fight in the living room had caused quite a bit of commotion and a few people were peeking their heads into the room to see what was going on. Syaoran glared at all of them  
  
"What!?" he snapped loudly. It made quite a few of them jump, and they all went back to whatever they were doing. He sighed.  
  
"Tomoyo, did you guys get some pictures?"  
  
"Yeah, here." She handed him her cell phone which he connected to his laptop and downloaded the photos. Adam and Eriol crowded around him to look at the images.  
  
"Hmmmmm" Eriol mused. "She does ride a bike. Impressive. Wait, where did she get that bike?"  
  
Tomoyo looked confused. "Isn't the same as yours?"  
  
"No, not exactly. That bike isn't even supposed to come out until next year!"  
  
Syaoran answered calmly "Dragons have their connections. It must have been a gift from Touya." They were now looking at the pictures of when she was modeling. A whistle was heard behind them. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Adam all looked around to see who it was, but Syaoran didn't bother.  
  
"What do you want Bobby?" he asked in a bored voice.  
  
"Nothing, and I told you that's not my name!" he snapped. He was the same age as Syaoran, with spiky jet black hair and piercing blue eyes that were now blazing. He hated nicknames.  
  
Syoaran didn't even bother to turn around. "Okay, Bobert, you'd better have a reason to be here, or you're leaving"  
  
"I was just looking at the pictures. Is that Touya's sister?"  
  
His question was met by silence, as nobody really like his attitude. "Okay, I guess that's a yes. So she's going to be taken by us right?"  
  
Another silence.  
  
"Damn you idiots! What is wrong with you guys!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Okay, you know what? You may not like me, but I will be the leader of the 'Wolves' and there's nothing you guys can do about it!"  
  
Syaoran snorted. "On the contrary, I can keep living. You'll only be leader when I die! Now get out!"  
  
"You can't make me do anything! I'm a Wolf! I have the right to stay here!."  
  
"Whatever, get out of my face! You can't change the fact that while I'm alive, I'm leader!"  
  
He stomped out muttering uner his breath. "Not for much, longer you won't." He was opening the door to the garage when he heard Syaoran say clearly, "I heard that, 'Robert' " The others burst out laughing, while Syaoran chuckled slightly.  
  
"You guys had better get to sleep. We'll have a metting first thing in the morning."  
  
The others got up and shuffled out of the room, while he stayed and continued to study the images. He stopped at the one where she was blowing a kiss at the audience and sighed.  
  
"You'll be the key to my success, or my downfall. It can only go one way of the other."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura had just stepped out of the shower, and had her pajamas on. She was towel drying her hair when her cell phone rang. She dropped the towel and ran to picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she asked holding her breath. There was silence on the other end of the phone line.  
  
"Hello? Touya is that you? Touya please, tell me that's you!" She was sobbing now,with tears streaming down her face. Her brother had been gone almost six months, and the only reassurance she got that he was alive were these phone calls, where she could her the person on the other line breathing, but they never spoke.  
  
"Touya! Say something! I'm so worried. I miss you so much, Touya, please come back, I need you! Touya please!."  
  
She heard the deep intake of breath on the other line.  
  
"Be careful my little cherry blossom. I love you." said a quiet, - but deep - voice, her brother's. Then all she heard was a click and then silence.  
  
"Touya? Touya please, don't hang up! Please. Where are you?" she said between sobs. The cell phone dropped to her side and she covered her face sobbing. Slowly she crawled into her bed, holding her knees up to her chest, silent tears flowing steadily. She always got the same phone call every night, but this was the first time her brother had spoken. Slowly she cried herself to sleep, like she did every night, since her brother had disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A tall figure was sitting in a dark room with only the moonlight coming from a window as his light. He was holding his cell phone to his ear, listening to his sister sobbing on the other line. He closed his eyes painfully, and a tear slid out of his closed eyes.  
  
'I'm so sorry Sakura. What am I doing to you? I wish I was there with you, I miss you so much. I hope you pull through this'  
  
He got up out of his chair and paced around the room, running his hands through his dark hair. He went to the window and looked out longingly at the cherry blossom tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was almost noon by the time Sakura woke up. The sun was streaming into her light pink room, and when she looked at the clock, she panicked, but then realised that she had no photo shoots, or fittings to go to today so it was a free day. She got out of bed, unsure of what to do. Lately she rarely had any free time, and she liked it that way, because when she had free time, she just thought about her brother, and her life. She didn't want to think about it. It hurt too much.  
  
She brushed her hair absently before tying it into a ponytail. She went to her closet and ruffled through her clothes. She finally decided on a pair of dark jeans and a sleeveless white t-shirt. She walked to the kitchen and pulled open her fridge. She sighed; she hadn't had much time to shop lately and she usually ate out, so all that was in her fridge was a carton of fruit juice, a few bottles of salad dressing and a packet of baby carrots that she had bought to snack on while she was bored. Sighing, she poured herself a glass of juice and walked outside.  
  
The house that she shared with Touya was just across the street from a park. It had a little playground and many cherry blossom trees. She sat on the front steps leading to her door and lokd at the children playing with their friends, and parents. She looked at the children with smiles on their face and wished that she had a family like that. Even if it was just for one day, she wished that her family was a proper one, but then, she wouldn't ever trade the relationship that she had with her brother. She looked at her motorcylce and walked over to it with a smile.  
  
It had been a gift from Touya, obviously. He gave it to her just a week before he disappeared, for no reason at all. He did that a lot, giving her random presents, but now she wondered if it was because he knew that he would be leaving her soon. Maybe it was his way of saying sorry or goodbye, a comfort present. Either way, it was her most cherished possesion. She rans he fingers over it's smooth, sleek surface, admiring how it looked.  
  
When she looked up at the park again, her body started to shake and her grip on a glass started to tighten. She had seen a flash of blonde, and a pair of dark eyes. ' No!' she thought to herself. 'No! You're not real! You're not there, you're dead!' Despite the fact that she had conceously tightened her grip on the glass,she unknowingly loosened her grip and it slipped out of her hand and shattered beside her motorcycle. The noise startled her, and she looked down, only then did she realise that she had dropped her cup. When she looked back at tha park, there was nobody standing where the other person was. She shook her head and bent down to pick up the pieces.  
  
As she did so, she saw that piece had scratched the paint on the bike and she winced. She loved the bike, but she didn't have enough time to mantain it. Since she had a free day, she decided to take it to a body shop to have it checked out, waxed and polished. She picked up the remaining pieces and walked inside to get her keys, before riding away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay then it's settled. Eriol, Adam and I will take her tonight." Syaoran concluded as they all sat around the dinning room table. They were just finishing up their meeting. Meilin and Tomoyo were sitting there chatting about what they would be doing tonight since the guys wouldn't let them come, when a very annoyed Robert walked into the room.  
  
"What's this about you guys taking her without me?" he snapped. He never quite got over the fact that Syaoran was the leader after thier former one died a year ago, and seemed quite disgruntled that Syaoran wasn't hard of hearing either.  
  
Syaoran looked at him with a bored expression. "Well, Bobert I don't see why it would be neccesary to take you along. After all, we only need one person to drive, one to wait in the car, and one to take her. That's three people, and if your were to come along, there wouldn't be that much space in the car. I doubt she will be much use to us if she suffocates in the trunk." He said all of this calmly, though inside he was fuming. Robert always got under his skin, demanding to know everything that was going on, when he didn't even have a clue what to do.  
  
He was satisfied when he say that Robert was fuming, but he didn't show it. He hardly ever showed his emotions. He glared at Robert, and he glared back. He had to give Robert some credit though, he was one of the few people who was not affected by his glare.  
  
Eriol cleared his throat, but they didn't take their eyes off each other. He looked at them in amusement.  
  
"Well, when you guys are finished your staring contest, I think you'd like to look at this. I think you might find it find this important."  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked, his eyes not wavering.  
  
"Our little 'prisoner to be' is in motion."  
  
"Just keep an eye on her. We don't strike until tonight."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi, can I help you?" A man who looked in his late twenties was looking at Sakura with interest. 'I wonder where she got that bike.'  
  
She smiled. "Yes. I'd just like you to take a look at my bike."  
  
His eyebrows furrowed. "Is there a problem with it?"  
  
She laughed. "I hope not. I'd just like you to check it over. I been neglected the last while."  
  
"Alright, just take a seat inside. I'll be with you once I'm done my inspection."  
  
"Thank you." She hand him her keys and she sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. She caught the sight of her own face on one of the magazines and picked it up. Inside was an interveiw that she remembered doing a while ago. She looked over the article and smiled.  
  
Tia: What was it like growing up?  
  
Sakura: (Laughs) It was very good. Even though my mother passed away early on, my father took great care of me, and I was always surronded by people that loved and protected me.  
  
She looked a little further down the page. It was amazing the stories she came up with.  
  
Was it lonely being a only child?  
  
No, I had a lot of friends, so I was never lonely.  
  
She sighed. She would have been proud to say that Touya was her brother, but he insisted that seemed to the public that he didn't exist as her brother.  
  
She was so involved reading her own interview that she didn't notice when the mechanic had returned.  
  
"Miss?" she heard a quiet voice call, and she looked up startled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
He laughed. "That's okay. What were you reading?" He looked down at the magazine in her hands, and was startled to see her on the cover. "No wonder you looked familiar! You're that model, um what's her name."  
  
She laughed. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto." she said holding out he hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." he took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Was there anything wrong with the bike?"  
  
He shook his head. "Oh no, it's in perfect condition, except..."  
  
She looked worried. "Except what?"  
  
"It's just really odd. I found this attached to the bike. I dont' know what it is, but I know that it wasn't supposed to originally there."  
  
She looked down at the object in the palm of his hand. It small, black, and round. She took it gingerly from him and looked at it carefully. When she realised what it was, she gasped. 'A tracking device? What on earth?'  
  
The mechanic looked at her. "Is there a problem?"  
  
She shook her head and plastered on a smile. "No, everything's fine. Thanks, I'll see you some other time."  
  
'Well I guess I know why Touya said to be careful.'  
  
She was deep in thought, and didn't notice when a kitten ran across the street. She screamed in shock, and squealed to a stop. Panting she looked at the little cat as it climbed up a tree. She was about to drive away when she was struck by a sudden thought. She parked her motorcycle and looked up at the kitty that looked too terrified to come down.  
  
'Perfect'  
  
She grabbed on to the nearest branch, and began climbing the trees with great agility and a real smile on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Syoaran, I think there's something wrong" Eriol said as they ate their lunch, leftover pizza.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked in a dangerous tone, but it was apparent he was worried. Eriol didn't look at all ruffled by his cousin's actions and answered calmly.  
  
"Well it was in motion, then it stopped for a while, nothing strange in that, but then it had about a few minutes of regular speed before it stopped again, and now it's moving at an incredibly slow speed."  
  
"Define incredibly."  
  
"Uh, about 2 miles an hour on average?"  
  
"Are you serious?" he said barely more than a whisper. Meilin looked positively giddy about her cousin's predicament. She still hadn't forgiven him for hitting her, and he hadn't really made and effort to make it up to her. She smirked while Syaoran glared at her. It didn't seem to affect relatives, he thought absently, must be something about thier blood.  
  
"Yeah I'm serious, take a look." He slid the laptop over to Syaoran who looked at it, his eyebrow furowing in apparent worry. He got up and put on his jacket, not saying anything.  
  
"Where are you going?" Adam asked with mild concern.  
  
"Checking this out." he answered in a hollow tone. Meilin immediately shot out of her chair.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Syaoran looked like he was about to protest, but Meilin was already out the door. He just shrugged, and followed her; he always seemed to make exceptions for his cousin.  
  
When they got into the car, Meilin was sitting in the paseenger seat.  
  
"I don't see why I can't drive." she grumbled.  
  
"You have to keep and eye on the radar. Now where is she?"  
  
"Hold on." she typed a few things into the computer before answering. "Um currently 18th street and Westminster Ave."  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
They drove in silence for a while, before Syaoran broke the silence.  
  
"Why did you want to come along?"  
  
Meilin just smirked, which he found irratating.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means I want to see the look on your face when you se it's not her." He scowled at her words.  
  
"We'll see about that." Meilin didn't say anything but she was thinking, 'Yes, we will'  
  
They had arrived at their destination, but the bike was nowhere in sight. Syaoran knew what Meilin was thinking as her smirk widened, but he wasn't going to accept defeat just yet.  
  
"Come on, let's walk around, she's got to be around here somewhere" Syaoran said in a hollow voice.  
  
They walked for a while but found no sign of her or the bike.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right spot?" he asked annoyed  
  
"Yes" her voice was just as annoyed. "Here, take a look yourself." She thrust the laptop at him at folded her arms.  
  
He studied it and grumbled. According to the radar, they were supposed to be practically standing right beside the bike. He heard Meilin cooing at something. He looked over the laptop, to see her bent down, scratching a little kitten behind the ears. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Meilin, what are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Let's go Meilin, it's not her. She must have found the tracking device." He looked at the kitten more closely, and bent down also. The little kitten had a collar, and a piece of paper was attached to it, and when he looked ran his fingers over the collar, he also found a small black device. He sighed and took the piece of paper and unfolded it. He stared at the neatly handwritten words in disbelief.  
  
This must belong to you. Sorry, but I don't like others keeping 'track' of me. 'Til next time, whoever you are. 


	3. Disappointing Results

Doesn't really matter - Chapter 2  
  
Sakura sat eating her salad inwardly smiling at herself, imagining what the reaction of the person who was trailing her would have when they found her note. She couldn't help but smirk, she would give anything to be there and see them. She looked around at took in the friendly atmosphere of the restuarant. She was sitting outside on the patio, watching the traffic of people move along as she sat calmly eating.  
  
She watched in interest as a teenage girl was standing on the corner of the street, clearly waiting for somebody. It was a few moment before a smiling, shy looking boy a little older than the girl approahed her from behind with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He walked quietly up to the girl and placed a gentle hand over her eyes, causing a large smile to appear on her face. She spun around giggling as she threw her arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Sakura felt a pang as she watched them walk away hand in hand. They looked so happy, she only wished she could be like that, but... she shook her head, angry at herself for thinking such weak thoughts. She looked down at her plate and was surprised to find that she had finished it. She sighed and signalled to the waitor that she wanted her bill. She paid and walked to her motorcycle in a slight daze. She was about to mount her bike and put the key in the igniation when she thought she heard her name being called. She turned absently towards the voice, and dropped her keys in shock. There it was again, the flash of blonde, and the darkest eyes she had ever known.  
  
'No! no!' she thought. 'This can't be happening, not twice in one day, go away, go away, you're dead, you dont' exist anymore!' She shook her head and backed away in fear as the figure started towards her. She finally backed into her motorcycle, when the figure was right in front of her.  
  
"Miss? Did you forget this?" a soft voice questioned.  
  
She blinked and shook her head. In front of her was the waitor who served her, with her wallet in his hand. Indeed his hair was blonde, but he had clear blue eyes. She looked at him and blinked again.  
  
"Oh. Yes, I believe that's mine. Thank you." She took the wallet back, actually she rather grabbed it back, mounted her bike and drove away. The waitor stood there with his mouth open and slowly walked back to the restuarant shaking his head. 'Celebrities, always on the brink of a nervous breakdown' he thought.  
  
Sakura drove away, completely obliviously to where she was going. 'What is wrong with me? Twice in one day?' She comtinued to drive, and had no idea how she managed to get home, but before she knew it, she was walking up her fronts steps. 'What? I'm home? I need my pills, now.' She rushed inside, went to her room, and kneeled beside her night stand. She opened the bottom drawer to reveal various bottles of pills. She took a small bottle filled with small blue pills and gingerly opened the bottle. She tried to calmly pour two pills into her hand, but now her hands, as her entire body was shaking. The bottle of pills spilled over the floor, causing the pills to roll in all directions. She pick up two with forced calmness and put them in her mouth, and swallowed. She smiled slightly as she recalled how she was the only person she knew who took pills without water, or any aid. She just swallowed them, and it used to disturb Touya, he would always say she would choke on the pills one day.  
  
As quickly as the smile appeared, it just as quickly disppeared, and her face darkened as her thoughts resounded in her head. 'Used to, not anymore.' She closed her eyes as she leaned against the her bed and exhaled deeply. The pills were beginning to take effect, and she felt herself calming down. The side effects were also starting to take effect. She started to feel weaker, so she mustered the energy she had left and crawled into her bed. As she pulled the covers over herself, she started to fall into a blissful, dreamless sleep.  
  
She slept well through the day, and into the night. When her cell phone, in her jacket on the floor began to ring, she didn't hear it and missed the call. A very important call. From a very important person.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran and Meilin had driven back to their headquarters without conversation. The silence was piercing, but only one person was in a bad mood. Meilin on the other hand had a kind of goofy grin, that looked more like a smirk. When they had stepped into the car, she opened her mouth, but he immediately cut her off before she could say anything.  
  
"Not a word. Don't you dare say a word" he hissed through gritted teeth  
  
Meilin just looked straight ahead with the same goofy smirk on her face. Now the Wolves were sitting around the living room confused as they didn't know what happened. As soon as their leader had arrived he had stomped off to his office without a word to anyone, and had slammed and locked the door. Immediately all eyes fell on Meilin, but she just walked over to the couch were Adam was sitting and sat down dramatically on his lap. With a great deal of show, she flipped her hair casually and turned to Adam.  
  
"Is there anything to eat? I'm hungry." she whined. Adam just raised an eyebrow at her. Something was off. He decided that they wouldn't be getting the little model since they weren't given any instructions since something had obviously gone wrong, wrong enough to get Syaoran mad, and Meilin acting like she was five. He nodded to Meilin's question.  
  
"Yeah, we have some take out on the fidge."  
  
Meilin made a face. "Take out? Again?"  
  
Adam raised and eyebrow and looked at her quizically. "Yeah, well it's not like any of the guys can cook, and believe me, I'd rather go into a full fledged war against Dragons without any weapons before I eat anything that either you or Tomoyo cook." All the guys in the room laughed and nodded their heads as Adam said this, but quickly stopped once Meilin turned and glared at them. She was obviously related to Syaoran, their identical glares was better proof than a DNA sample.  
  
She playfully slapped Adam across the head before getting up and motioning to Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey, let's get something to eat." Tomoyo opened her mouth but then shut it, because Meilin was shooting her a *look*. Tomoyo got up and followed Meilin into the kitchen, while Eriol and Adam exchanged looks. It didn't take a genious to interpret them.  
  
'Something is definately up.'  
  
Meilin rummaged through the fridge looking for food for some time while Tomoyo stood behind her, arms crossed over her chest, with an eyebrow raised. Meilin continued to rummage through the contents in silence, until Tomoyo broke the silence.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Meilin continued to rummage through the fridge and didn't answer. She sighed and turned around to Tomoyo.  
  
"What did you guys eat? There's like nothing in there." Tomoyo just raised an eyebrow at her and stared.  
  
"We had Italian. There should be some pasta. What happened? It wasn't her, was it?"  
  
Meilin turned around and looked at Tomoyo with a odd expression. "Come on, let's get out of here, I need to talk to you, and I don't think that there's anything that I swallow in there."  
  
She walked out of the kitchen, and again Tomoyo followed with a confused expression. They walked through the living room, and the eyes of many confused onlookers followed. Meilin waited until they were in her car and driving to the nearest Subway before she told Tomoyo the strange events of the afternoon. By the time that she finished, she was parking her car. They had a lot to discuss, so Meilin placed her order quickly and sat down to talk to Tomoyo.  
  
"You found the tracking device on a cat?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, were you expecting that?"  
  
"I don't know what I was expecting, but not really that. Even though I am a Wolf, I'm kind of glad of what happened."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her. "Why?"  
  
"Because." was the only explanation that she gave, but it wasn't what Tomoyo wanted, nor was it was she would settle for.  
  
"Of?"  
  
She was silent for a moment, and looked down at the table as if in shame, but when she looked up, there was a mischievious glint in her eyes.  
  
"Because it looks like Syaoran has found his match."  
  
"Touya seems more than enough to match him."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Well, what did you mean?"  
  
"Well, okay, that is kind of what I meant, but think about it, she could be his perfect match"  
  
Tomoyo understood what she had meant the first time around, but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to think that what she had been thinking about had indeed been what her friend had also been thinking.  
  
"It won't work." she said bluntly.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Meilin looked at her in indignation. "I thought that you of all people, would understand what I'm talking about, and I thought that you were like me, thinking that anything would be possible."  
  
"It won't work and you know it. We may like her, but it will never work out with Syaoran. They're both strong forces and one must heed the other. I've never seen Syaoran heed anybody, and if she would bend down to him, then she's not the one."  
  
Meilin looked at her in confusion. "What you're saying is a paradox, you're aware of that right?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Using big words today Meilin? I didn't know that was even in your vocabulary. And what I say makes perfect sense."  
  
Meilin order was done so she stood up to get it. Over her shoulder she called, "Whatever you say, but just you wait, whatever that happens, we will still witness something very entertaining."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The living room had cleared at last, and now it was only Adam and Eriol sitting on the couches. They had no idea where their girlfriends were, but for once it was the last thing on their minds. They were waiting for Syaoran to emerge from his room, which they both knew that he would. He had to get food sometime they figured. Sure enough, it wasn't long before he came out, and tried to walk into the kitchen as silently as possible for him, but he never was all that quiet.  
  
"So, " Eriol asked as the walked in, finding him rummaging through the fridge. "What happened?"  
  
He turned around slowly. "If I tell you, will you tell whether or not there is anything edible in the fridge?"  
  
Adam stared at him. "Okay?"  
  
"Well,..." he poured out the story, his eyes not meeting theirs, and his voice a monotone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura woke up with a odd feeling. She didn't want to get out of bed, but as she looked at her alram clock, she knew that she must. She got out of bed groggily and intended to take a shower when she found herself instead walking into the kitchen. She walked over to her counter and picked up a mid-sized knife and held it above her wrist in a semi-trance. Part of her didn't know what she was doing, but part of her welcomed death. She looked at the knife postioned over her wrist without really seeing it. As she was about to bring the knife down onto her wrist, the phone rang, startling her out of her semi-trance. She turned at stared at the knife again, but this time with complete inderstanding, and she dropped the knife on the counter in disgust. She didn't know what was worse, her condition before she took her medication, or the side-effects of it.  
  
Suicide.  
  
It had always been close behind her, never letting her go, and she never let the thought of suicide linger far away in her thoughts. The reason wasn't the pills, but they were a perfect cover. She couldn't even count the number of times that she had tried to commit suicide, but somehow, she could never achieve it. It was practically a miracle the last time that she survived. She had lost so much blood, there wasn't even enough keep a small baby alive, yet she had pulled through. It was as though in that last instant, her body, or her mind wanted to keep her alive.  
  
Touya always knew that the pills weren't the reason that she always comitted suicide. It began even before she needed the pills for anything, the first time was when she was only ten. Touya was the only force that kept Sakura alive all through the years. Even all the times that she had wanted to let go, he was there. He was always the one that rescued her, found her saved her. Now that she no longer had Touya, she didn't know what she was going to do.  
  
The phone was still ringing, and the noise was starting to hurt her head, so she went to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was silence on the other line, yet she didn't think that it was her brother. Her never called during the day. It was probably just another obsessive fan. She was about to hang up when she heard the other person speak. As she heard the words her blood chilled. Two words. Two simple words, but it brought her world crumbling down.  
  
"Remember me?"  
  
Of course she remembered. She would never forget his voice, she would never forget him. She threw her phone against the wall where it shattered. She slid down to the floor sobbing. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. He was back to haunt her. Him.  
  
She couldn't stop her tears. After everything she had been through, it was ironic that this would be the thing that that pushed her to her limit. The thing that pushed her over the edge. The tears didn't stop for an hour. They may have continued for much longer, but she had to go to a fitting for a show next month. After that she needed to meet with her agent and her stylist. She had a busy day ahead of her. She couldn't waste her time on these thoughts that would ultimately lead to her downfall. She wouldn't let it.  
  
She got up off the floor, and brushed herself off. After she got dressed, she called a limo. In her state she didn't think that it was wise for her to crive herself. She may he headstrong and stubborn, but she wasn't stupid. As she settled herself in the plush upholstery of the limo, she closed herself and let herself fall into a state of thoughtlessness. She needed to immerse herself in her busy life, and not think about how out control it was.  
  
A/N : Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. If you think it's lame, please post it. I don't think it's that great, and it's pretty short, but I thought it was better to post something. Anyway, thank you all! 


	4. And the Two shall Meet

Chapter 3 - Doesn't Really Matter  
  
It was one of those days. One of those days where everything seems bleak, where nothin goes right, and try as you might, you can't concentrate. Syaoran sat in the living room of the mansion watching the dreary sky grow dark, the soft pitter-patter of the rain as it splattered against the window being the loudest thing that he could hear. It had been only a few days since his failed attempt at tracking that pathetic model, but to him, it felt like a year. The story hadn't spread to the entire gang, he supposed that was the only good thing. If they knew, they wouldn't think twice of voting to appoint that complete idiot 'Robert' . He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Meilin and Tomoyo were out on a shopping spree, it must have been their second one of the month, and of course, Adam and Eriol were paying. They had been gone for a good five hours, but the girls claimed that they prefered the shops of Tokyo. Hong Kong just didn't feel right to them, they said. Syaoran snorted when he heard this. They didn't care where they shopped as long as they weren't spending their own money, and their moms weren't breathing down their necks about the clothes they wore only once.  
  
Syaoran was getting hungry, but he was too lazy to get up and fix himself something. Anyway, even if he did have the energy, he couldn't cook to save his life. He sighed. He needed to get that model, to get Touya out of hiding, so stirke back against the Dragons. He just needed another plan. That model wasn't smart enough to figure out everything. He sat and thought for a few minutes when he heard the front door open. He watched at Tomoyo and Meilin walked into the living room and looked tired and carrying bags of food. They set the food on the table and collasped onto the couch. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"What, you were gone for five hours and you didn't buy anything but food?"  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin just looked at him. A moment later, Eriol and Adam came stumbling into the room, there arms full of boxes and bags of all shapes. Syaoran luaghed.  
  
"Hey, how much did that put you back? You'll be paying off that for at least a year."  
  
"Yeah, sure, how about the rest of my life?" muttered Adam as he slowly made his way over to the table to set the things down. Meilin turned and looked at him sharply.  
  
"What did you say?" Eriol just shook his head, Adam would never learn.  
  
"Uh, nothing. I didn' say anything." Adam mumbled. Meilin continued to look at him closely, but motioned towards the food on the table and spoke to Syaoran.  
  
"We stopped and got some Chinese take out. Help yourself."  
  
"Chinese?"  
  
"Do you have a problem?"  
  
"Not now that I'm hungry, no I don't have a problem."  
  
Meilin turned and glared at him. "What is it with you guys today? No matter what I do, even though I thought of you, it's never good enough is it?"  
  
"God Meilin, just calm down, is it that time of the month or what?" Syaoran answered through a mouthful of food.  
  
Meilin jumped up at his remark. "Why do guys alway assume it's 'that time of the month'?" she practically screamed. Then she turned on her heel, and walked up to her room.  
  
The guys just stared at her in shock, while Tomoyo shook her head. She gave Eriol a kiss on the cheek and said thank you before she walked up to Meilin's room to find out what was going on.  
  
The guys looked at each other.  
  
"That time of the month." they said in unison. They burst out laughing, and even Syaoran forgot about his troubles as he say in the living room of his beautiful mansion, laughing over a joke with his best friends. Too bad things couldn't stay like they were.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura could you please focus? Stand up straight, or else I'll be forced to poke you with these pins."  
  
Sakura turned and glared at the girl who was fitting the dress on her. She hated it when people spoke to her as though she was three years old, when they thought they were better than her becuase she was just some 'brainless model'.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have not had a very good day, and I do not appreciate those people who are always pestering me. Is that clear?"  
  
The girl seemed so cower as Sakura emerald eyes turned fierce and bore into her own.  
  
"Y-yes. I'm sorry" Sakura turned away and stared at the wall.  
  
"You should be." The girl finished in a matter of seconds and practically ran away from  
  
Sakura. Tom, her manager watched the girl and he walked up to Sakura shaking his head.  
  
"Sakura, what did you say to that poor girl? It's only her first week here, just give her a break."  
  
"It doesn't matter if it's her first week. She comfortable enough here to snap at me, she had better be strong enough for me to snap back."  
  
Tom peered at his prize model. She had never been as happy-go-lucky as one might think watching her from the outside, but it the past months her temper and mood had only gotten worse. Woe behold anybody who dared get in fer way. Despite his constant suggestions to take a short break from all her work, she just made her schedule more and more hectic. He didn't know what was wrong with the poor girl, but he just hoped she would meet somebody who would make her happy. Now all he would do was make sure she didn't over work herself.  
  
"Alright, we'll make sure that the girl never does a fitting for you again okay? Come on, we should get some food into you. Do you feel like Greek food?" He asked jovially.  
  
Sakura just shook her head. "No, not really. I think I'll just skip lunch today. I'm not really feeling hungry."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked her concerned.  
  
She managed a weak smile. "Yeah I'll be alright. Is this it for today, or do we have something else later?"  
  
Tom took out his palm pilot and began poking at the screen. "Oh, we have that promotional gala for some new Nissan car."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "I don't even understand why I have to be there, I mean I don't even like or drive a Nissan." Tom laughed.  
  
"It doesn't matter to the CEO's son. He couldn't care less if you were the devil in disguise as long as you were in the same room as him.  
  
"Oh god, I forgot about him. What's the dress for tonight?"  
  
"Formal, and be there by 8 o'clock. It's at the Pacific Hotel downtown. Don't be late!"  
  
Sakura laughed. "What makes you think that I'll be late?"  
  
Tom just shook his head. "I'm not sure, does the term 'everything' ring a bell?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye!"  
  
Sakura walked to her motorcycle wondering what she was going to wear that night. If she wore something too revealing or nice then that stupid guy would be all over her, but she couldn't look bad, it would be the end or her career. Little did she know that she wouldn't have to worry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright guys we have to get down to bussiness. We have to get that model and we have to get her soon. Do any of you have any ideas?"  
  
Syaoran, along with Eriol and Adam were sitting in the dining room with pens, papers, and their laptops. They had just stopped laughing and decided that they should get down to work. Syaroan turned to Adam.  
  
"Do you have a plan of some sort of how to get this girl?" Adam looked surprised.  
  
"What? Why are you asking me?"  
  
Syaoran looked at him while Eriol cleared his throat.  
  
"I have an idea. This evening she will be attending a Mercedes-Benz gala. I'm sure we can get her before she goes to that."  
  
Syaoran looked skeptical. "How did you know that?  
  
"It's in the entertainment section of 'Tokyo Today'. I've been following it for a while. I told you it would pay to read the newspaper." He had on his small smile, the twinkle in his eyes very apperent.  
  
"Give me that." Syaoran demanded, and Eriol obliged, handing him the newspaper. Syaoran skimmed the page, and read the article that Eriol had indicated. He thrust it back, his face emotionless, but his eyes were glinting expectantly. He could feel his adrenaline increase. He was so close. He could have the model in his grasp tonight.  
  
"Alright guys, we have some things that we have to sort out so that this goes smoothly, and so that there will be absolutely no glitches. However, I also think that we should not tell Meilin and Tomoyo about this as they will want to come along, and I don't want them to be in the way. Do you understand? You cannot tell either Tomoyo or Meilin about this." He glanced at both of them, but let his eyes linger on Eriol, and gave him a emphasized look. Eriol sat smiling, undaunted by Syaoran. Syaoran cleared his throat and continued to talk.  
  
"First things first, do we have her address? I believe we still have the information stored from when we had the tracking device." Before he had finished talking, Eriol, was already typing this into his laptop, and he nodded.  
  
"Yes, we do, 2929 Nanako Ave."  
  
"Alright, what do we know abouter career? Any important people that we could use? Managers, agents, fitters, drivers, what do we have?" He looked at Adam who began typing on his laptop, and it was a matter of moments before he let out an exaclamation of triumph.  
  
"Oh I am better than I thought. Okay, let's see what we have hear." He skimmed down and said to Syaoran, "You might want to get a pen." before reading out his findings.  
  
"Alright, both parents deseased, no siblings. Hmm, I guess she doesn't want anybody to know about Touya. Anywho, we have a manager, she's had the same one since she was ten. Tom Marshall, not Japanese obviously. English born, sent over here to do an assignment on new designers ten years ago, met his late wife Saya and decided to make Tokyo his permanent residence. That's about all she has that's consistent. She's never had somebody drive her anywhere more than once, and she replaces her staff more or less annually."  
  
Syaoran was listening intently and then vioced his plan. "Alright, the fact she has no usuall driver will be helpful. First we have to get Tom's home or cell phone number. Then we copy his voice using that program Eriol came up with, call Sakura, tell her that a limo will be driving her to the gala becuase Tom doesn't want her to come on that godforsaken motorcycle. I think that the rest should be obvious." Eriol and Adam were both nodding, but then Syaoran heard a voice from behind him which he hated.  
  
"Well how do you expect to get his telephone number?" The guys turned around to see Robert leaning against the door frame, leading to the kitchen eating an apple. Syaoran looked at him in disdain.  
  
"It's called a phone book Robert, it's this big thick book that we get every year and it lists almost everybody's adresses and their phone numbers!" He said almost all this calmly, as Eriol and Adam sat their sniggering. A faint blush appeared on Robert's face, but he brushed that off.  
  
"Well he could be unlisted you know!", he shot back, though Syaoran merely looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Alright Robert, why don't you go run and play in the sandbox or something. Just let us 'big boys' handle things okay?  
  
Robert glared at Syaoran, and he glared right back. Eriol could tell that they could be in for a very long glaring contest so he decided to nip it in the bud.  
  
"Guys, as fascinating as this is, we do have so work that needs to be done. Goodbye Robert, I trust that you can think of something that we can eat for dinner." Robert turned and glared at Eriol one last time before turning on his heel, and walking about of the room.  
  
Adam laughed and got up. Syaoran eyed him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To get the phone book? Seriously, that's what you told Robert." A few minutes later, he returned and began leafing the the large yellow book.  
  
"Alright here we are, Marshall, Thomas '555-7681', we're good to go." He took out his cell phone and punched in the numbers, while Eriol connected it with his laptop, and began starting up his program that he had come a by a few years back, enabling them to copy to electrical waves, mimicing any person that they wanted.  
  
"Hello? Hello?" Adam kept silent, he needed to machinery to hook on to Tom's voice first. Eriol gave him a thumbs up, and Adam nodded.  
  
"Hello, this is tha Daily Reporter, we have an article about Sakura Kinomoto coming up, and we would like to ask a few questions, would that be alright?"  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not authorised to talk about Ms. Kinomoto. It's not of my authority."  
  
"Sir, I really need some information at least, this is my first assignment and if I mess it up, I'll get fired! You need to get something as least."  
  
"I'm sorry, but i can't tell you anything!"  
  
"Tell me, does she have a boyfriend? Does she like being whisked around in limos?" He knew that he was talking nonsense, but he needed to keep Tom talking for a while, so that the could detect and make patterns. Eriol motioned that they had enough data so Adam cut him short.  
  
"As I told you, I can't reveal any - "  
  
"Alright, I get the point, bye."  
  
"Wait, where did you say you were from?"  
  
"Bye" Adam said quickly before clicking his phone off.  
  
Adam, Eriol, and Syaoran, all looked at each other, silently, but the message was clear. My midnight, they were going to have Sakura Kinomot in their grasp, and would be one step closer to defeating the Dragons, and most importantly, Touya.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura Kinomoto had just stepped out of the shower, and was about to put on her dress, when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Watch your step tonight Sakura." It was her brother, and was only the second time that he had spoken to her, but he didn't stay on the line.  
  
She clicked the phone shut, and looked at it curiously. She always watched what she did, the people she interacted with. She put it down, and set towards her closet when it rang again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sakura!", said Tom's voice on the other line.  
  
"Tom, what is it? Would it be too much of a miracle to say that I don't have to go tonight?"  
  
"No, no, Sakura." he said laughing. "I'll have a limo picking you up tonight though. You have to look your best. Some agents will be there searching out new faces."  
  
Sakura sighed. She didn't care for limos, but she knew that Tom could be awfully fussy when it came to new projects, she complied.  
  
"Alright Tom. Seven o'clock."  
  
"Bye Sakura.", he said, before clicking his phone off.  
  
Sakura sighed again. Now she had to put extra effort into her apperance, becuase there would be agents. She hated doing her make-up. She went and put on a light pink mini-dress with large white flowers, before going and maticulously puting her hair up into two slightly messing buns, and putting on some light make - up. By the time she finished, there were only two more minutes to when Tom was picking her up so her hurried put on her shoes and ran out the door.  
  
The limo was there alright, lrage and gleaming. A tall, young, good looking guy with Navy blue hair was standing by the door, and when he saw he approach, he smiled, and opened the door. She smiled back, thinking how friendly he was. She stepped into the car, but the guy said something so she turned to look at him. Maybe that was why she didn't notice somebody was in the car with her. A somebody that held a cloth to her face, smelling sickly sweet. She turned her head to look at the person, and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was a pair of intense, amber eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was streaming through the window before Sakura eyes started to flutter. She opened them warily, and sat up shakily. She was lying on a large bed with light yellow sheets. The room was yellow in general and very large. She tried to get off the bed, but noticed she was handcuffed to the bed post. She smirked at herself. Her captors certainly didn't know much about her. She took a bobby pin out of her hair, and started working at the hand cuffs. In a matter of moments, she was free of her burden. She knew that going through the door would just lead to the rest of the house, and for all she knew, it could be a maze, so she decided to take her chances with the large window.  
  
She walked over to it, and looked out. She was on the second floor, but that would be no problem. She slid open the window quietly, and it made quite a bit of noise squeaking. She winced. She put one leg of the window, and was about to swing the other leg over when a strong arm pulled he back, and placed he on the floor. She whirled her head around only to be face to face with one of the mst gorgeous guys she had ever seen. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared into those amber eyes she had seen yesterday. She looked at her coldly.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Please, please review! I think that I will be posting a chapter every month, so check back here! REVIEW! 


	5. Demons of the Past

Chapter 4 - Doesn't really matter  
  
As Sakura stared into those amber eyes, she felt her knees go weak, but it was only a momentary sensation and she regained her composure quickly. She matched his cold stare, and said in icy tone;  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Sit down." He commanded.  
  
She was getting annoyed as nobody ever had the right to order her around, but seeing as she was being held captive, it didn't leave her much choice. She sat obediently on the edge of the bed and waited. She watched as the person paced around the room, and took in his perfectly sculped body, strong muscles evident under his dark jeans and tight black shirt. He walked to the window, shut it, and then turned to her.  
  
"Well let's just put it this way. We just want you to stay here until ours means are fulfilled."  
  
Sakura looked at him in disdain. He, or they, wanted something, but they weren't coming out and saying it.  
  
"Really. And how long will it take to achieve your 'means'?"  
  
"That depends."  
  
"On?"  
  
"How much you are cared about."  
  
Sakura was getting tired of this round-a-bout talking.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? How much I'm cared about? What do you mean, how much my fans love me, how much my manager needs me?"  
  
The guy ignored her question, and headed for the door.  
  
"I don't really think that it would be neccesary for you to know all of these things. I'll have one of the girls bring you up some food later on. By the way, I'm Syaoran. Leader of the Wolves, I'm sure you know of us.", He said,walking through the door, smirking as he heard Sakura's sharp intake of breath.  
  
Sakura watched the door close, but her thoughts had already turned inward. The Dragons. The infamous rival gang. Suddenly she knew why she was here, and she started to panic. She needed to get out of here, now. She needed to find a way to make sure that her brother didn't fall for the trap, that he didn't come to any harm, just becuase of her. However, she didn't know what she would do. She was a prisoner, trapped and seperated from the outside world. Also, there was no way that her kidnapping would stay quiet. Tom would probably be frantic, and the fact that she had not attended the gala yesterday would only make things worse. She paced around the room, but couldn't come up with anything.  
  
She looked around the room once again. Apart from the bed and window, there was also a large plasma TV on the wall, a dresser and a large wardrobe. She walked over the wardrobe and opened the large oak doors, revealing a large assortment of clothes. Many were her own, all were in her size, and the ones that weren't hers were designer, many that she wore, but some she had never modelled for. She sighed, and looked down are herself, she was stil wearing the outfit that she had intended for the gala. She picked a pair a black pants and a pink sleeveless t-shirt. She walke over to the door, and pulled on the door. It was locked, and didn't budge, but she didn't really expect in to.  
  
She walked over to the bed, picked up the remote on the dresser and settled herself in for a boring day, actually many boring days. She didn't know how wrong she was.  
  
It was around mid-day when she was aroused from her light sleep by a knock on the door. She had been watching a plotless soap-opera, and hadn't even noticed when she had fallen asleep. She walked over to the door, and opened it. There, Syaoran stood, holding a tray of food. She thrust it roughly at her, and closed the door. She could her him lock it. She brought the tray down and set it down on the dresser. She looked at it in contempt. Even though shewas quite hungry, she had not inclination to eat any of it. She returned to her channel surfing.  
  
Syoaran didn't return for the tray until late at night. He unlocked the door, to find the little model sleeping soundly in the bed, looking small becuase of the bed's size. His graze slightly softened, until he saw that all the food on the tray was still there. Every drop of soup, every piece of meat, was still on the tray. He suddenly felt angry, at the girl, and even though the news of her disappearance had been broadcasting over the airwaves, they had been no news of Touya. They were both rebelling against him, and showed that he couldn't predict or control any of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day after day, it was the same thing. Syaoran would bring her food, at varying intervals, but it didn't matter. Each time, he returned, the food still on the tray. One day, almost a week since she had been in the mansion, Tomoyo and Meilin witnessed Syoaran coming down the stairs with the tray, and the food of course. They frowned. hey knew models didn't eat as much most people, but it wasn't healthy to go almost a week without food. They had been noticing this, but hadn't spoken up, but Meilin thought that it was getting ridiculous. The girl woudn't be any use if she stared to death.  
  
"You know, I think you should try harder to ger her to eat. It wouldn't benefit us if she got sick."  
  
Syaoran set her death glare, even though it didn't have any affect on her.  
  
"Meilin, I don't have time to beg her to eat. Either she eats it, or she goes hungry."  
  
Meilin was about to open her mouth to protest, but Syaoran was already walking away. He figured that she would try again tonight, and if she didn't eat it, he wouldn't even bother to bring up food. He couldn't really understand why he had even bothered bringing up the food himself each day. He certainly had better things to do. Things were just different with the girl he didn't really know why, or did he - ?  
  
When he brought up the tray of food that night, he didn't knock like he usually did, but just opened the door. She was changing when he opened the door, so he closed it, but he kept it open just a crack. He didn't even know why he just felt compelled to do so, it wasn't like she was naked or anything. He watched as she took off he shirt, revealing smooth, peachy skin. That is, except for a scar that was from about mid-back on the left side, and ran down to he waistline on her right side. He stifled a large intake of breath.  
  
He closed the door and knocked, pretending that he had just arrived. She didn't even open the door.  
  
"I'm not hungry." she called out. Syaoran clenched his jaw. Fine. Just fine. If that was the was she wanted things it was fine with him.  
  
He stompped down the stairs, where Tomoyo and Meilin were waiting at the foot of the stairs. They just shook their heads. Meilin took ahold of the tray, and Tomoyo followed her. Pretended to go into the living room, but decided that he would go up their in a few minutes and see what was happening if the girls didn't come down.  
  
The girls approahed the door with slight apprehension. They looked at each other, but they had to do what the had to do. Tomoyo knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Go away Syoaran. I don't want any food. I'd rather die."  
  
They both shook their heads. Tomoyo put her key the in door and unlocked it. Inside, there was a beautiful girl sitting on the bed staring at the TV screen, however, she had a slightly sickly look about her, which concurred with the fact she had eaten for days.  
  
Meilin extened her hand, and the girl shook it.  
  
"Hi, I'm Meilin, and this," she motioned towards the ebody haired girl, " is Tomoyo."  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura." she plastered a fake smile on her face. Both the other girls could tell that she wasn't being real.  
  
"You can take that smile off your face, we both know it's only works on the runway."  
  
Sakura was taken aback. Never before had anybody ever been able to tell if her smile was fake or not. Well, nobody except her brother.  
  
The girls had sat down on the bed, and began to talk to her.  
  
"Sakura please, just eat something."  
  
"Why? So I can stay alive so you can lure my brother into a trap?"  
  
"No Sakura! It's just, well, we'd really like us to at least be on good terms, maybe even friends, and it's really not fun if you are in a house where you think everybody hates you."  
  
Sakura managed a small, weak, but real smile. She looked at the food on the tray but stilll didn't eat it. The others noticed her hesitation.  
  
"Please, just eat it. We can even tell Syaoran that you flushed it down the toilet, just eat it."  
  
Sakura smiled gratefully, and began to eat the food slowly. When she was about half done, she looked at Tomoyo and Meilin in half surprised.  
  
"Not that I don't enjoy the company, but don't you have anything else to do?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "No, not really. It's Sunday, there really isn't much." She motioned towards the TV, which Sakura had shut off, upon them coming in. "Can I?" Sakura nodded. She turned the TV on, and turned to a local news channel. Like the days before, there were bulletins of the possible where-about of Sakura. Sakura looked up at stopped eating for a moment, as she was reminded of her surrondings, and the conditions in which she was here. Meilin looked at her worried, and Tomoyo quickly changed the channel. It was now and international news channel, which only had some boring weather, but then the anchor man had a breaking news report.  
  
"Good evening every, I'm Kent Brocovich, and we have breaking news on the kidnapping of international model, Sakura Kinomoto. It is believed that - " Tomoyo shut off the television hastily. Sakura had finished eating, but there was a very awkward feeling of the room. Meilin was glaring.  
  
"I told Syaoran to get more channels. All news and no movies make people go crazy!", she stated suddenly, making everybody laugh. She turned to Sakura.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Sakura shook her head, so Meilin proceeded.  
  
"What's it like? Being an international model and all?"  
  
Sakura grimaced. "It's not as fun or glamourous as you may think. There's always somebody else telling me what to do, somethings I think that I can't control anything in my own life, but then, I keep doing it. I guess it just keeps me busy, I don't even need the money."  
  
The other girls nodded in partial understanding.  
  
"Why is it that in all your interviews, you state yourself as being an only child?"  
  
"Touya thought it would be better that way. I couldn't succeed if my brother was supposed to be a gangster, would I?" She got up off, the bed and began to pace around, stretching as she went. As she stretched her hands, her shirt lifted a little in the back, but enough to reveal the scar to the girls. They gasped, and Sakura sighed, sitting back down. This was it.  
  
"H-how did you get that?" Tomoyo asked with wide eyes.  
  
Sakura sighed. She didn't really want to tell her story, but it didn't seem as though she had much of a choice.  
  
"It's a long story." The girls looked at her.  
  
"We have a long time."  
  
She took a deep breath and plunged into her story.  
  
"Forget everything that you may have heard or read about me, it's all one complex lie that was supposed to be my life, none of it's true. My mom didn't die in a car wreck, I wasn't a happy child with tons of friends. The only person that I ever had was Touya. When I was three, my mother commited suicide. She took a bottle of sleeping pills and slit her writs. I was the one who found her. My father didn't even try to have a docter help her. He said it was too late, but somethings I doubt that, maybe we could have saved her.  
  
The happiest time in my life must have been with my mother, but I knew it couldn't last, even then. My father was very abusive. He was an alcoholic too, which didn't help the situation. Eery night he'd come home, breath heavy with liquor, and yell, scream and hit my mother. Maybe before, before I was born they were happy, but I don't know. I never say them as a happy couple, and Touya refuses to think that he even has a father.  
  
When my mother died, my father turned his abusive behaviour towards me. I probably started when I was five. Little things, like hitting me, but then it slowly got worse. When I was twelve, he raped me for the first time. Touya had no idea what was going on. He had started to becoe immersed in the world of the Dragons, and soon there was no turning back. I was careful to never show any bruises to Touya, and evidence, but Touya probably knew that somethings was a little off. One night, a few years later, Touya came home earlier than he usually did, and all hell broke loose. My father had just finished with me, and I was lying on the couch crying. My father was passed out on the ground. When Touya walked in, and witnessed the scene, I can only guess what happened next. I was nearly blacked out myself. All I remember is Touya packing up my clothes and belongings, and his, loading them into his car, and driving me off to a hotel.  
  
On the way there, I was apologising, thinking that things were my faults, but he didn't say much. All he said that he never wanted me to say sorry again, and I was never going back to the hell-hole, he was making sure of it. I spent the night at the hotel alone, I have no idea where Touya went, but the next day, when I was channel surfing, I saw on the news that our house had burned to the ground. As the newscasters said, there was no proof or arson, yet the cause of the fire was unknown. There were no survivors.  
  
A week after that, we moved to the house that we're currently living. It was then that the former leader of the Dragons died, of natural cuases. He had no heir, so it was up to the dragons to vote for their new leader. They choose Touya by a wide margin. I had never seen him happier, and I had never been prouder. After begging him for a long time, he finally let me go to one of the Dragon's parties. That's where I met him.  
  
David. Blonde hair, like the shining sun, and dark intense eyes that defied a label. Maybe it was love at first sight, maybe it was just infatuation. Whatever it was, I couldn't get enough of him, he was like a drug. He had me hooked, and there was nothing I could do. Even though Touya trusted David, as one of his best friends, he didn't like anybody around me, so naturally he wasn't all that happy, but I could tell he was happy for me. After all these years of pain, I had finally found somebody that could make me happy. That's what both Touya and I thought. But we thought wrong. One night, a year after we had been going out, things started unravel. David had his mind on sleeping with me, whether I wanted to or not. He had me pretty beaten up. The last thing I remember is him throwing me into a floor length mirror in my house. I don't know if he did rape me or not. I woke up in my bed, with Touya sleeping in a car beside me. It took 46 stitches to close the wound in my back from the mirror and I never saw David again.  
  
For all I know and care, both my father and David sre dead, but there are just some wounds that never heal, some that time can't make better."  
  
She lifted her head and looked at Meilin and Tomoyo for the first time since she had started her story. They both looked very shocked, and sad. Tomoyo was the first to recover.  
  
"Omigod! You poor thing!" she lunged at Sakura and englulfed her in a big hug. Sakura looked at Meilin in panic. She laughed.  
  
"Let go Tomoyo, or else she'll choke to death." Tomoyo released Sakura, her eyes brimming with tears. Sakura softened and felt an instant bond with the two girls.  
  
"You must be bored to death in this room.", Meilin stated looking around the room. It was extremely bare compared to all the other rooms.  
  
"Yeah, but what are you going to do." she stated.  
  
"Well, I could beg Syaoran to let you wander the house, but I'm not sure how he's going to react to that though."  
  
Sakura looked at her in amazement. "You'd do that for me?"  
  
The others laughed. "Why not? Anywho, we should be going now, Syaoran will be wondering what happened. Keep up hope Sakura." They walked to the door, locked it, and again Sakura was left with nobody but herself, but under the circumstances, she was remarkably cheerier.  
  
As Tomoyo and Meilin walked down the hall, the door beside Sakura's door opened and out came Syaoran. He had heard everything.  
  
HEY! I know that last time, I'd only be posting a chapter once a month, but this on was remarably easy to write, so I'm posting it early! Just remember though, the more reviews I get, the fast I write, lol. Please, reveiw, review, review! 


	6. Ying Fa

Doesn't really matter - Chapter 5  
  
"Syaoran! Please!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Just think about it!"  
  
"No."  
  
It was the day after Meilin and Tomoyo had talked to Sakura, heard her story, and unknown to them, so had Syaoran. Meilin was in the living room with the rest of her friends trying to convince Syaoran to let Sakura come to the club with them tonight. So far however, she was not having much luck, and Syaoran was no where near letting Sakura go as he was an hour ago.  
  
"Why are you so against it? We can disguise her! It'll be fine!"  
  
He just looked at her, and explained in his most calm, patient voice, "Meilin, it will not be okay. She is being held captive by us! It would be a perfect oppretunity to escape, and we will lose our only chance of getting Touya. There will be no more discussion. Beside, Eriol, Adam and I will be going out, will won't be able to take you."  
  
Meilin sat there pouting, with an almost defeated look on her face, but Tomoyo could tell that she was not done.  
  
"Well, can't Tomoyo and I go alone?"  
  
Syaoran looked like he didn't think much of the idea, but nodded anyway. He stood up, walked out the door, and Eriol and Adam followed suit after giving their respective girlfriends a kiss. Tomoyo and Meilin stayed sitting on the living room, with Tomoyo looking at Meilin who had a smirk on her face.  
  
"What are you so happy about? Sakura can't go with us."  
  
Meilin simply looked at her and smiled knowingly. "Just becuase Syaoran said Sakura can't go, that doesn't mean that we can't take her. But anywho, 'Sakura' isn't going to be going to the club with us, 'Ying Fa' will."  
  
Tomoyo didn't look like she wanted to go against Syaoran's word, but she knew that there wasn't going to be any way of discouraging Meilin, so she smiled.  
  
"This means that we have some preperation to do, doesn't it?" Meilin nodded and they walked up to Sakura's room, making a detour in the kitchen to get some food for her.  
  
They knocked quietly, but Sakura flung open the door almost instantly. She stood there smiling, looking much happier than they had seen her.  
  
"Hey." she greeted.  
  
"Hi!" they chorused. Tomoyo handed her a chicken wrap, which she ate while Meilin explained their plan.  
  
"Okay, I was thinking it was time to get some excitement in here. Anyhow, we are disguising you with a wig, contacts, and with my make up abilities, your own mother wouldn't recognise you. And for all that effort, we are going clubbing."  
  
Sakura looked slightly unimpressed. Meilin saw her face and laughed.  
  
"Oh don't worry, this is beyond any club you have ever been to. Believe me, you have not gone clubbing until have gone to 'the zone'. It makes any other club seem like a school dance."  
  
Sakura nodded. She had heard about 'the zone'. It was one of the hottest spots in Tokyo, but she had never been there. Obviously, Meilin and Tomoyo would be eager to take her, it was notorious for being a spot where Wolves interacted.  
  
She was done her wrap, so she turned to the other girls. "What now?" she asked.  
  
They looked at her with a twinkle in their eyes. Suddenly she knew that she was going to be going through a long and painful process, and she didn't seem as willing as she was minutes ago. The girls sensing her reluctance, pounced, pinning her against her bed.  
  
Downstairs a dull thump could be heard. The guys had just stepped back inside, as they had forgotten some 'tools', when they heard it. They looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"What on earth could they be doing?", Adam asked the others.  
  
Eriol and Syoaran shrugged. "Who knows."  
  
Adam looked at the ceiling and shook his head. "It sounds like tackle- football. Rugby maybe."  
  
Eriol smiled and Syaoran answered in a dull voice. "Tomoyo and Meilin are getting ready to go to 'the zone'. You know how they are. Knowing them, whatever they're doing is probably more painfull than any contact sport." The guys laughed as they walked out the door again.  
  
Upstairs the long process had begun. Sakura had put bright, blue contact lenses into her eyes, and the difference was huge. Tomoyo was working on a blond wig on her head, and Meilin had started the make-up. She closed her eyes and decided a nap was in order. This could take a while.  
  
Five hours later, they were finished. All the girls looked absolutely stunning. Tomoyo had her hair down and was wearing tight leather pants, and a purple halter top. Meilin had her hair in double french braids and red strapless dress. However, nobody looked more stunning than Sakura, or rather 'Ying Fa'. She was wearing a very short black jean skirt, and pink halter top. Her blonde hair had been made into two messy, mini buns, and her blue eyes sparkled, expertly brought out by Meilin.  
  
"Alright, ready to go?" They girls nodded, and they headed quietly out to the garage. for Sakura, it was her first glimse of the house that she had been in for the past week. It was very large, there were many rooms, she walked through the house, looking around in awe. It was very empty though, for such a big house. She knew that more people had to be living here. Tomoyo saw her looking around and laughed.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Where is everybody?"  
  
"Oh, they're probably out. We don't really have anybody to cook in this house, so people usually go out to eat, and then they usually roam the city. They don't come back until it's light, and then a lot of them sleep the entire day."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, we had best get going, we don't want to get stuck in traffic."  
  
They walked into the garage, and with everyithng that Sakuira had seen so far, the garage was by far the most impressive. There were rows and rows of shiny, sleek new cars, motorcycle upon motoecycle leaning against each other. Sakura's mouth fell open as she took in her surrondings. Meilin laughed.  
  
"Take you pick." Sakura looked at her.  
  
"Tomoyo will be riding with you, just to make sure, but I'm going alone. Let's see how good your driving skills are."  
  
Sakura nodded and walked towards the cars, walking up and down the rows until she stopped beside a candy pink Nissan Skyline. Meilin nodded and got into her car. It was tricky getting the cars out of the garage because of the close proxcimity of the cars, but Sakura managed the job easliy. When they were on the road however, it was when the real fun began. Meilin didn't knw how good Sakura was, but she knew that the model would give her a good race. She stepped on the gas pedal, and was speeding along, far ahead of Sakura. She sighed. Maybe she wasn't that good after all, she started to think, but then Sakura accelerated, and was soon neck to neck with Meilin.  
  
They raced through the crowded streets, weaving in and out of traffic. For both girls, it was a pure adrenaline rush, just a little fun. Tomoyo on the other hand didn't seem too amused. Though she didn't seem sick, she didn't particulary enjoy the racing. She had to keep her eyes on the road however, becuase she was giving Sakura directions. Sakura was having the time of her life. Meilin had gotten a little lead, so she closed the gap, cutting a slow Mini off. n the rear-view mirror, she could she the driver giving her the finger. She smiled and blew him a kiss before stepping on the gas once again.  
  
They were getting nearer to the club, and turned onto a narrow, one way, one lane road, and as Meilin was slightly ahead, she was leading. Meilin smiled to herself, it was a good race, but she was going to win. Sakura hit her steering wheel, she wasn't done yet. There was a speed bump coming up, just to make sure that drivers weren't speeding on it. Sakura laughed at the irony. She pressed the two little buttons on the steering wheel labeled 'N20'  
  
The car raced ahead, and when it hit the speed bump, it had enough of a ramp, and Sakura had enough speed to lift the car up. Tomoyo screamed and covered her head. Sakura hoped that there was enough lift, and braced herself for the landing. Meilin looked in her mirror and frowned, but a split second later, a pink blur flew over head, and landed shakily on the ground. She shook her head, smiling. She parked her car, and walked over to the other car. Tomoyo got out of it shakily, leaning on the car for support. Sakura however came out smiling. Meilin laughed.  
  
"I see you found the nitrous."  
  
Sakura luaghed. "Yes, it was just the boost I needed, don't you think?" They both smiled at Tomoyo who looked less than amused.  
  
"Okay, that's it, I'm driving home."  
  
"Alright.", Sakura said laughing. She turned to the club which seemed to literally shaking.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They entered the club. Even though it was quite 'chic' it was really nothing that Sakura had never been too before. Meilin and Tomoyo immediately headed to the dance floor, and Sakura followed suite. It was very crowded, and she had to try her hardest not to bump into the gyrating couples. After the song was over, she and Tomoyo walked over to a booth and sat down, but Meilin stayed. The girls motioned towards the bar, Tomoyo requesting a peach cooler, and Sakura a rum and coke. When the drinks arrived, the the girls sipped on their drinks for a few minutes.  
  
"So Sakura, what do you think of 'the zone'?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "It's pretty nice."  
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Pretty nice?"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Alright, it is the best club I've ever been to."  
  
It was Tomoyo's turn to laugh. "Well, I don't know about that, but I love it. The actual building means nothing, but it has a certain significance."  
  
"Really." Sakura didn't pose a question, she merely stated it, but Tomoyo misunderstood.  
  
"Yeah, I met Eriol here." she had a dreamy, faraway look on her face.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh! I keep forgetting you don't know who the guys are. Except Syaoran of course, but Eriol has these beautiful eyes, and this great body, and the mos handsome face you've ever seen, and - "  
  
Sakura could have let Tomoyo go on forever, but something jostled in her memory.  
  
"Does he have navy hair?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at her in surprise. "Yes.." she answer slowly.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Yeah, I met him, briefly. It was a short encounter, I was knocked out shortly after." she said nonchalantly.  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "Sorry about that, but it was, um, neccesary."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Right then, a good looking, brown haired guy came up to their booth. He smiled at the girls.  
  
"Hey, Brian." Tomoyo acknowledged, but Sakura was intently staring at her drink.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo, so who's this gorgeous new lady. A new Wolf, perhaps?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "This is Ying Fa, a school friend of Meilin from Hong Kong."  
  
Sakura noticed that she didn't say whether or not she was a Wolf. It was probably safer that way, but Brian didn't notice.  
  
"Hi Ying Fa, would you like to dance?"  
  
Sakura smiled, but shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that."  
  
Brian's face fell, and Tomoyo looked at her sharply, but Sakura continued to smile.  
  
"Oh? Where is he?" Brian questioned.  
  
"He's on a bussiness trip, so I decided to come and visit Meilin."  
  
"Oh." he cocked his head to the side and studied her intently.  
  
"You know, you look very familiar. I'm sure I've seen you before. Are you a model perhaps?"  
  
Tomoyo was looking a little bit stressed, but Sakura laughed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you say that to every girl you meet.", she answer with ease.  
  
Right then, Meilin came to their booth, smiling, but looking slightly flustered.  
  
"Oh, my shoes hurt, I shouldn't have worn these. Hi Brian."  
  
"Meilin, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing well, you?"  
  
"Well, I was having a bad day, but then I came here, and I saw the angelic face of your schoolmate, and I just had to come over and say hello."  
  
Meilin looked around in confusion. "Schoolmate? Where?"  
  
Tomoyo kicked her under the table. Sakura laughed again.  
  
"Oh, Meilin, I think there's a reason that you almost failed grade ten history."  
  
Meilin blushed, but sat down. As there was nothing more for him to do, Brian left them, saying that if any of them needed a partner, he would be happy to oblige. Once he was gone Meilin turned on Tomoyo.  
  
"Why did you kick me?! My feet are already killing me!"  
  
"Well, thanks to you, we almost blew Sakura's cover, and it was you idea to bring her in the first place."  
  
"Well excuse me!"  
  
Sakura looked at them bickering and shook her head. But then a shot was fired, and it drove all thoughts from her head, silencing Tomoyo and Meilin. She looked towards the dance floor. There were about a dozen guys dressed in black, holding a gun at the people who were now motionless. Sakura froze, the guys looked very familiar.  
  
A/N Don't you just love me? lol, it's must be a record how fast I typed this chapter. Please review! Also, if you have any suggestions, please email me them, thank you! 


	7. In 'the zone'

Doesn't really matter - Chapter 6  
  
Syaoran and the guys came back from their 'workout' tired, and very hungry. However, they had gone and picked up some burgers at a fast food joint, and so as soon as they got inside, they collasped on the couch. The food was sitting on the coffee table, but they didn't have enough energy to eat it for several minutes. After fifteen minutes Syaoran sat up.  
  
"This is ridiculous, we should eat and then pick up the girls, who knows what trouble that they could get themselves into." He took a two burgers from the bags, threw them at his friends, picked up his own and began to eat. The guys sat up sighing, but began to eat slowly.  
  
Adam stopped halfway through his food, and then looked at it in contempt. "You know, if I ever hear the words 'fast food' or 'takeout' again, it'll be too soon."  
  
Eriol laughed. "Me too, but what are you going to do?"  
  
Adam shook his head. "Syaoran, can't we hire somebody to cook?"  
  
"No, too dangerous, and a waste of money."  
  
"But..."  
  
Syaoran looked at him. He had already finished his burger and was standing up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
He picked up a bag of food, and started to walk up stairs.  
  
"I'm bringing the girl some food, she has to eat sometime."  
  
As he approached, the door, he noticed that it was oddly quiet. There was no sound, not even the usual buzz of the TV. He knocked on the door and waited, but there was no answer. He knocked again.  
  
"Kinomoto?"  
  
There was no answer, so he decided to get his key. He unlocked the door, and stepped into a dark room. A dark and empty room. He turned on the light, and stood rooted in his place. There were clothes strewn around the room, makeup on the dresser, and no Sakura. He swore under his breath. He returned hurridly down the stairs, ancd grabbed his jacket as he walked. The guys stood up in confusion.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She's gone. The girls took her to the club, we've got to go get them."  
  
"They did - excuse me?"  
  
"They took her to the club! Come on, we've got to get them back here, anything could happen. "  
  
"Alright, let's move."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright people, if we have your cooperation, nobody needs to get hurt, but if you don't help us out, we can't say we'll be all too nice." The guy that seemed to be the leader of the group spoke clearly as he adressed the clubbers. Everybody waited with baited breath as the watched the mysterious people move around the club.  
  
Well, they were mysterious for almost everybody. Everybody but one. Sakura sank into the booth trying to bo be hidden from view. She knew the people all too well. Dragons, it was amazing how they just stood out in a crowd, even though they looked more or less the same as everybody else, they were different, you could spot them a mile away.  
  
"Ok everybody, as you all know, Sakura Kinomoto has been kidnapped. I'm sure that at least somebody in this place knows where we can find her." The leader looked around the club, searching the faces of everybody. When his eyes fell on Sakura, she was sure that they rested on her for a split second longer than the others, but then he continued to survey the room, and she held her breath once more.  
  
"Come on people, let's not play dumb, and nobody gets killed." Sakura continued watching him. He seemed so familiar, if only she could recall his name. Meilin and Tomoyo sat on the either side of Sakura, both, she coudl feel extremely tense. Everybody in the club was silent. The leader seemed exasperated.  
  
"Ok, my patience is running a little thin right now. Answer my questions or people will die."  
  
"How can we answer when we don't even know who this girl is?!" Somebody from the middle of the dancefloor called.  
  
"Because anybody with half a brain would know her by now. You know, she's that model that's been missing for a week? They have news bulletins on her every hour on the hour, if not more often!"  
  
"Oh yeah..." there was a collective bit of murmuring amogst those in the club. If it had not been a possible deadly situation, Sakura would have laughed out loud. She didn't know about the rest of the gang, but so far these wolves had proven themselves to be less than brilliant.  
  
The dragons were moving amongst the club-goers, not looking for anybody in particular, but searching the faces of the people, none the less. One of them stopped in front of the booth that currently held Sakura and her new friends.  
  
He looked at Meilin and Tomoyo with a passive face, but when he turned to Sakura, he had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"You look a little familiar..."  
  
"Is that so?" she looked at him nonchalantly, trying to disguise the fact that her heart was beating uncontollably.  
  
"I'm quite certain."  
  
"My, my, don't we have a sophisticated vocabulary for a gangster."  
  
"Your vocabulary isn't all that basic either."  
  
"Well, I have something in common with a Dragon, how flattering."  
  
"You're quite a lot of mouth aren't you?"  
  
"You have no idea." she looked him directly in the eye as she spoke, he words dripping with sarcasm and defiance. He smirked as he continued to study her.  
  
"Fiesty. I like that." She looked at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well I'm glad." He laughed, but stopped abruptly and pointed his gun at her.  
  
"You know, I like girls that have a sense of humor, but only to some extent. Usually I like quiet girls, even if they have to be dead." He didn't say anymore, and no more was needed to be said. Sakura didn't retort, instead she settled for looking at him with narrow eyes. He started back with anger, but interest none the less.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Meilin apprehensively. She didn't like where this was going. It was a mistake to come to the club, that much was obvious, and she was thinking that they would be lucky to get out of here uninjured, or even alive. Meilin gave a small nod indicating that she agreed with Tomoyo's unvoiced thought, and it wasn't the first time that Tomoyo thought that they could communicate telepathically. They looked back at the two who seemed to be having a staring contest.  
  
"You don't have blue eyes do you? You're wearing contacts, I can tell." The Dragon shot at Sakura, in a triumphant tone. Sakura looked taken aback, but didn't show it.  
  
She merely smirked. "Do you really expect me to answer?"  
  
He didn't find the comment as witty as she did. "Stand up.", he commanded. She stared at him for a moment, then obeyed. "Come here." he said as he beckoned for her to come forward, and she did so without breaking eye contact, moving until the barrely was merely inches from her face.  
  
"Shall we find out what happens to anyone who dares be insolent to a Dragon?"  
  
"You're the one with the gun, you tell me."  
  
With his hand on the trigger...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Move, move, move!" Syaoran chanted under his breath as he manuavered his motorcycle in and out of the crowded streets, cutting of other motorists. He didn't know where Eriol and Adam were, they were seperated from him soon after the got onto the main streets.  
  
"Argh! Get out of my way you son of a - what the fuck?" He had just felt somebody bump into him from behind. He looked into his side mirrors and saw Eriol, giving him a quick wave, the twinkle in his eye evident under even his helmet. Syaoran could only shake his head. They were in a possibly deadly situation and his cousin was happy. Well, at least more humorous than he was at the moment.  
  
When he was a few metres away from the club, he slowed the bike down and jumped off, not bothering to fully stop the bike, just flinging it to the side as he charged into the club, followed immediately by Eriol and Adam.  
  
They burst into the club, and stared in shock at the scence before them for a split second. Everybody stood motionless. The club goers was either huddled in the middle of the dance floor or sitting silently in their respective booths. Except for a blonde girl that had a gun pointed at her head and was standing away from the rest. He didn't recognize her, but he had a pretty good idea why not. He sighed. Never could he have a normal evening, especially not with the Dragons.  
  
He took a gun in both his hands from his multiple holsters and fired a shot, and as he did, choas broke loose.  
  
Shots were fired everywhere, bottles shattered and liquer spilled forth as they were hit, and there was flying glass everwhere. The wolves ducked, but quickly re-emerged with their own guns and started to fire back.  
  
Sakura dropped to the ground and started to crawl towards the exit but she felt a restraining hand pull her back. She turned to see a Dragon leering at her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Getting out of here you ass!" she tried to shake him off but his grip was too strong. Help however, came quickly as Meilin appeared out of thin air, and kicked the side of his head, making him unconcious. She picked up his gun and threw it at Sakura.  
  
"Here you'll need this to get out of here alive."  
  
"Thanks - " Sakura wanted to ask why Meilin helped her even when it was pretty obvious she was trying to escape, but there was no time. She had to get out of here now.  
  
She kept crawling, but now is was substancially easier as many had flew or where struck down. When she got close to the door, she turned, checking if Meilin and Tomoyo were still in the club. She still cared about her new friends. Thankfully, she saw no sign of them, which she thought was good, but she did she something else which made her blood stand still. Syoaran was standing in the middle of the club, obviously in danger, but it seemed in control. Except that he had his back turned to one Dragon, looking very happy to have caught him at such a moment.  
  
Without much thought she ran back to the club and flung herself at Syaoran, knocking him down as she felt a shearing pain shoot through her side. The ceiling started to spin as she felt faint, the loud voices around her swirling into one. She was dimly aware that she could see very little in the darkened room. They should install more lights, she thought vaguely, before everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She saved your life."  
  
"I know that's, it been repeated an infinite amout of times over the 12 hours.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
It was the day after, Eriol and Syaoran were in the living room talking. Sunlight was streaming into the room, in obvious contrast from the mood inside the house. Meilin and Tomoyo were upstairs tending to Sakura, who had not yet woken up after being shot in the side. Wei said she was lucky to be alive, miraculously the bullet had barely wounded her internal organs, but it could be a matter of time before she was out of her coma.  
  
After a while, they sat in silence nothing needed to be said until a scream was heard from upstairs. Syoaran and Eriol both shot up the stairs, but as she reached Sakura's room, they were met with Tomoyo looking quite angry.  
  
"Well you guys keep it down? Pounding on the stairs like that."  
  
Eriol wanted to point out that her scream probably could have been heard for a mile away, but thought better of it.  
  
"Why did you sream?"  
  
"That wasn't me! That was Meilin."  
  
"Why did Meilin sream then."  
  
"Oh... um Sakura's awake." 


	8. Coincidence

Doesn't really matter - Chapter 7  
  
Sakura had no idea why she was lying in a bed while her whole body was sore, and she could hardly move. But then she saw Meiln stnding beside her bed, and as she stood looking at her by the foot of her bed, things started to fall into place. Unfortunately, everything started to become crystal clear. She wanted to kick herself. She was so stupid. First she got into a fight with a Dragon, who was of course there to save her, and then when she was presented another chance to escape, she runs back and takes a bullet for her captor. This would make the list of 'stupidest things she'd ever done', and it would be right at the top.  
  
Meilin looked as if she had seen a ghost, and Sakura couldn't help but smile at the look on her face. At least it showed that one person in this world cared about her. Well, that wasnt entirely true, and Touya definately cared about her, and probably Tomoyo too. Three people cared about her. It may have seemed like very little to others, but it was more than Sakura could really ask for.  
  
"Why?" Meilin asked, quietly, but Sakura heard her clearly. "Why did you do it? You could have run out of there like a blast. And why were you arguing with that guy? He was a Dragon, wasn't he? They came to rescue you, from us, and you, just start arguing with him. You know, it's not exactly most others would handle the situation, don't you think?"  
  
"No, but I've never really been one to follow the crowds though." Sakura answered quietly.  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
They stayed in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say to the other. Finally Meilin broke the silence.  
  
"I think that Tomoyo would like to see you now too." Sakura nodded and Meilin left the room, where she encountered Syaoran and Tomoyo arguing, with hushed voices, but angry at each other regardless.  
  
"You let me in there this moment, do you hear me? If you dont, I'm going to have Eriol lock you up in a room just like her, and just have him feed you food through a slot in the door."  
  
"I don't really care what you'll do, but you are not going in there right now! She just woke up and I'm not going to have you upset her and then her go into some sort of shock or somthing. You know as well as I do that if any more harm comes to her, she'll be worth nothing, and then we'll have no wat to get Touya and for you to get your revenge."  
  
"Well why do you think that by my coming into that room, it will cause her deep physchological problems?"  
  
"Oh, I never said that I thought that, I know that will happen!"  
  
"Will you two just be quiet!" Meilin interupted. She was annoyed and surprised that Tomoyo would be standing up to Syaoran, it really wasn't her style. Subtle manipulation and revenge, but confrontation was not. "Tomoyo, you can come in and see Sakura know, she's awake and a little groggy, but she's okay for now."  
  
Tomoyo jumped a little, but hurried past Meilin into the room. Syaoran made motions to follow her, but Eriol put a light hand on his shoulde to restrain him. Her looked at him, but Eriol simply shook his head. Syaoran knew they only way he would get into that room would be by brute force, so he turned on his heal and walked down the stairs, Eriol following shortly after. Meilin let herself into the room where Tomoyo now had her arms tightly around Sakura, and sobbing violently into her shoulder. Sakura looked alarmed and also pained.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Meilin called out. "Let go of Sakura, you're cutting off her air and you're probalby putting pressure on her wound right now!"  
  
She let go quickly, but comtinued to sob. Sakura looked at Meilin questioningly, but she just rolled her eyes. The fierce Tomoyo was gone, replaced by the overly emotional one.  
  
"Oh Sakura, I can't believe you came back! You should have just gone and ran for it when the shooting began!" she said between sobs. "Why? Why did you save him? That awful, mean, emotionless, selfish - "  
  
"Okay, Tomoyo, we all know that he is not your favorite person, but now is not the time alright?  
  
"Oh, don't go defending him Meilin! I know you can't stand him anymore than I can."  
  
"I'm not defending anybody, but I really don't think that you should be talking about Syoaran in front of Sakura, even though you are badmouthing him, I don't think that she really wants to hear about him. Okay?"  
  
"Fine. How are you Sakura? Do you want some food? I can make you something to eat." Tomoyo fussed over Sakura, stroking her hair back into place and fluffing her pillow. Behind her she heard Meilin snort, and she turned and glared fiercely at her. Sakura watched the two in amusement.  
  
"What, may I ask, is so funny?"  
  
"Oh, just that you have the level of cooking ability as I do, and that is minimal. I think that Sakura might contract food poisoning, and I don't think that she could handle that on top of everything else." She grinned and winked at Sakura who smiled weakly. Tomoyo wasn't too amused, and glared.  
  
"No, Tomoyo, I'm alright for now?"  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So what exactly happened after I got shot?" Meilin and Tomoyo exchanged looks before Meilin answered.  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that the details are kind of hazzy, because none of us were actually in the club at the time, Eriol and Adam pulled us out by instinct, so Syoaran was one of the few in the club, and he won't tell us anything. We were home when he came carrying you in, and the only person he spoke to was Wei."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's our medical expert, though he didn't think you'd be awake for some time."  
  
"Oh." Was all Sakura could manage at the moment, but she had too many questions to remain quiet.  
  
"What happened to the Dragons?"  
  
Again Tomoyo and Meilin looked at each other, but their faces were more reluctant, their expressions darker.  
  
"We don't know Sakura." Tomoyo said quietly. Sakura could tell that she did. She could always tell when people lied to her, but she didn't press the issue. If they didn't tell her, she assumed that they would have a good reason why.  
  
"Was my brother there?"  
  
"No.", Tomoyo and Meilin both answered quickly. She searched their faces, but she knew the answer was true. If he had been there, she wouldn't have been shot, and she wouldn't be lying in a bed at the moment, in enemies hands. She sighed.  
  
"Guys, I'd like to take a nap, I'm pretty tired."  
  
"Yeah, sure, we'll be back in a few hours to bring you some food. How does Greek sound?" Meilin turned around when she heard no answer, and found Sakura was already sleeping. She and Tomoyo both sighed as they exited the room. They felt sorry for Sakura, and couldn't really believe that Syoaran would bring her back and keep her captive even when she had saved his life. Sometimes it seemed he was heartless. But people could always change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran was sitting in the living room staring blankly at the television which was emitting loud laughtracks, but he took no notice of them. When Meilin came downstairs, she took the remote and shut down the T.V. and it took him a few moments to realise she was even there. She didn't say anything to him, and he made no motion to speak to her.  
  
Finally Meilin broke the silence.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "What were you thinking."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"Think about it."  
  
"When do you mean."  
  
"When could I be meaning?"  
  
Finally Syoaran responded with emotion, and now he was angry. "Meilin, stop talking in circles. Tell me what you're talking or get out of my face."  
  
"What were you thinking when Sakura took that bullet for you? What were you thinking when you brought her back here? Were you even thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking about the Wolves, Meilin. If we can elimenate Touya, that means we control this division, and we can go back to Hong Kong, and go on with our lives without spending anymore time in Tokyo."  
  
Meilin laughed, but there was no warmth, just a dry, sarcastic laugh.  
  
"You have no emotions Syoaran, except for yourself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You weren't thinking about the Wolves when you brought Sakura back, you weren't thinking thinking about the Wolves when you brought her here in the first place! You were just thinking about yourself. You don't really care about going back to Hong Kong, your mother is there, and you can't stand her. You just want control of people, and to be the best. You couldn't believe it when you weren't." She finished and took in a breath, and she had said it all very quickly and without breathing. She waited for Syoaran to react, but nothing happened.  
  
He continued to sit there, his face emotionless as usual. Meilin was taken aback. He didn't get angry, didn't even react.  
  
"Are you finished?" he said finally in a quiet voice.  
  
Meilin sighed, she knew it wouldn't be any good to question or lecture him furthur. "For now I am, just becuase you're so out of it."  
  
"Huh?" He looked at her, and she could tell that he looked tired and worn.  
  
"Nothing, get some sleep will you? You look like a dead chicken."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
Meilin shook her head as she got up, and as she was leaving, she heard the T.V. turning on again. She sighed. Old habits die hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok Sakura, you take a blue pill in the morning, a green and white one at noon, and one small black one and the yellow one at about seven, and make sure you take all the pills with at least one whole glass of water, or else they're going to burn. But you can't take it with anything but water, like tea, or else the chemicals will repell, and you have to take them on a full stomach, but not immediately after you eat, so you have to wait at least half an hour after a meal to take the pills, but you can't wait for more than an hour. Now regarding the order of the pills - "  
  
Tomoyo was telling Sakura what she needed to do in her medical regime for the next month or so. Meilin was sitting on the bed with them, occasionally holding up bottles of pills which were labelled with strict and detailed instructions, which Tomoyo was still dilegently going over. Sakura was getting confused and dizzy. It was a lot to take in, and Tomoyo was talking extremely quickly. Her eyes were starting to glaze over, her focus started blur. She shook her head and closed her eyes for a few moments, ears not taking in what Tomoyo was saying. She finally opened her eyes and stared in disbelief. Tomoyo had just found a bottle that she had forgotten and was starting over.  
  
"Ohmigod. Tomoyo, is this ever going to end? I'm going to forget all of this stuff anyway. Don't you have it all written down?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded and indicated a long print out with miniscule writing. Sweatdrops appeared on Sakura and Meilin's head. Meilin shook her head, but couldn't help but smile.  
  
"How are you feeling Sakura?"  
  
"Oh, I'm ok, considering the circumstances. You can only be at a certain level when you're being held captive and were shot a few days ago. But I'm not bad." She laughed, but it was dry and without warmth. Tomoyo and Meilin both sighed.  
  
"Sakura, we're really sorry about this. I mean, we weren't keen on this even at the beginning, and we would have assumed, like anybody, that since you did take the damned bullet for him, Syoaran would have let you go, but he's never been the most reasonable person. Stubborn, yes, but not reasonable."  
  
"How much longer will I have to stay here?"  
  
They looked at each other, and she knew that the answer could not be a good one.  
  
"Sakura, we honestly don't know. It could be days or weeks, months or years. Possible even never. There is a chance that Touya is dead though, so we'll have to see what happens."  
  
"He's not dead." Sakura replied quietly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said he's not dead. He's alive. He called me a few days before I ended up here, and if he was, the Dragons wouldn't be looking for me. I know it."  
  
"I hope for your sake he is." Sakura looked at Meilin curiously, but she couldn't tell what she meant by that. Suddenly Meilin brightened.  
  
"This is such a depressing subject, how about we talk about something else? Like, I know we talked briefly about being a model, but it couldn't have all been bad right? What the funniest thing that happened to you when you were modelling." She could tell she had started on the right topic, becuase a smile was already forming on Sakura's face.  
  
"Oh Lord, I have so many stories becuase of my ditziness. Okay, well, one time when I had a show in Milan, I took and over night flight, but becuase of the time changed, I was majorly jet-lagged. Anyhow, I get there, and it's about 6 in the afternoon. Since my show wasn't until noon the next day, I figured I'd just go to my hotel, take a bath then sleep and be well rested before my show. What I didn't count on was the insane traffic. I didn't get to my hotel until about 9 oclock, so all I did was fall on the bed. Well, I had done quite a few shoots before then, and it had been quite a busy week. Anyhow, I slept until 11 the next day. I looked like such a mess, but I figured that I could get there and the make-up artists would do their thing, and I'd be fine. Again, it didn't happen. I got there with ten minutes left, and got lost. It was in this huge arena, and I'd never been there before. Well, I missed the whole thing. I have no idea what went on, but I never modelled for that designer again. Finally some janitor found me. Can you just imagine? Me, looking like a mess, wandering around. Oh, it was the most embarressing thing. Touya broke a chair when he heard about it."  
  
"You got lost?" Tomoyo was looking at her indredulously.  
  
"Yes, I got lost. And what made it worse was that after one of the people there showed me that if I'd just gone in a straight line, I would have gone straight into the changing rooms."  
  
"I have no words." Meilin said with a smirk. Tomoyo hit her in the arm.  
  
"You have no right to talk! Remember when you got mixed up and kissed that girl?" Meilin turned a bright shade of red, and Sakura started cracking up.  
  
"You kissed a girl? Why, Meilin I would never have thought that you swung that way. I'm not sure that I feel quite confortable being in such close proxcimity with you."  
  
"Oh you shut up! It was not like that. It was dark, I was depressed, and she had very short hair and no makeup on!"  
  
"Oh, yeah I'm sure."  
  
"If you weren't wounded, I'd hurt you."  
  
"Hmmm, I know." She grinned wickedly. Tomoyo who had been laughing hysterically stopped suddenly and she stared at Sakura.  
  
"No way." she breathed. She turned to Meilin. "Doesn't she - "  
  
"Ohmigod she totally does!"  
  
Sakura looked at them in confusion. "What are you guys talking about."  
  
Meilin cocked her head to one side and studied her. "Uncanny isn't Tomoyo?"  
  
"It is. Scary even."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" They exchanged looks once again. Sakura figured they might as well be telepathic.  
  
"It's well, just that you look exactly like a Wolf when you smile like that."  
  
"A Wolf?"  
  
"One in particular."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Nothing really, we just find it ironic and a very large coincidence."  
  
Sakura studied them very closely. "There are no coincidences, only the - "  
  
"Inevitable." Tomoyo finished. Sakura looked at her curiously.  
  
"I didn't know that others thought like that. Touya always used to say that, and I think it makes sense." Tomoyo looked down at her hands.  
  
"I don't say that. Neither does Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh? How did you know that then?"  
  
"The only person we know that says that is Syoaran."  
  
Sakura looked very surprised. Meilin brushed it off.  
  
"Coincidence."  
  
Sakura nodded, but the thought still stuck in her mind. After the girls left, she lay, continuing to think. True, it could be like Meilin said, and be merely a coincidence. However, she could never get Touya's words out of her head whenever she had said anything had been a coincidence before. Coincidences didn't happen. Things happened for a reason. Everything was untimately - inevitable.  
  
A/N - Sorry it has been a while since I've updated. I don't think that the chapter is very good, but again, it's another transitional chapter, in a sense. I hope to get the story flowing more soon, so in the next few chapters expect more progress and action. In the meantime, please review, review reivew! 


	9. Author's Note

Hello all,

Thank you for all the overwhelming support of my story. Yes, I have decided that I will be continuing the story, but it may be a few months before I have the next chapter up, as I will be editing the past chapters. Nothing big I promise you, but I want my story to be as polished as possible. During the last two years, I have become more of a reader than a writer, and there have been times when I am immediately turned off a story because of a few grammar mistakes in the first few lines. It's critical, I know, but I want my readers to not only enjoy the story, but also have an ease of reading, not having to stumble of misspelled words, and mistakes. Thank you all again, and I hope that you check back here in the future.


End file.
